The Smasher Kids
by DianaGohan
Summary: The story of the Smashers becoming children due to Crazy Hand's wish is back! Chapter Two: The Babysitters Make Their Arrivals!
1. Smash Brothers: Five Years Young?

Hey everyone, Diana here. Yeah it's been a long Four+ months haven't it? And a lot of the reason why I haven't given you anything since mid April was crippling, crippling laziness. But there was another reason, albeit a far smaller one. While not working on Smashing Something New Every Day and Night Of the Werehog: Brawl Edition (stories you will be seeing more of from me hopefully quite soon) me and my friend Alex Warlorn were brainstorming and creating another Smash Brothers fan-fiction. This one based in the same universe as "The Easter Yoshi" and is in fact sort of a Sequel To that story, taking the smashers (and a few special guests) in a very unique direction. It's something I've actually finished and am now ready to start giving you the edited version. Now since this is just the first chapter this is just the test run to see if you guys want anymore of this story. Right after I finish the edit on this it's right back to work on NOTW:BE and SSNED related stuff. Need to get back to that as soon as possible. But until then hope you enjoy this little experiment. As per usual Nintendo and any Smash Brothers Affiliated companies characters or locations do not belong to me, and this idea was actually not mine (Alex came up with it) but that doesn't mean this won't be enjoyable... I hope.

"Smasher Kids Part One: Smash Brothers... 5 Years Young?'  
By DianaGohan And Alex Warlorn.

Though it doesn't exist in the world that we know of, there are quite a few alternate realities in the Smash Brothers world. It would be a plausible reason how all the smashers could exist and yet at the same time most not knowing of the others existence until fighting within the Smash Tournament. Still how many alternate realities are there? 7? 12? 487.

Try closer to trillions and you'd have a closer and more accurate answer.

Some of these worlds had none of the smasher characters dwelling within it, and some only had the ones pertaining to one series (Such as a Mario Universe or a Metriod Universe or Pikmin Universe or Sonic Universe and etc-era). There was a prime reality which was the main reality where the actual Smash Brothers "canon" exists, and many offshoots that only exist in the mind of writers who want to see they're favorite pairings come true or think of action that couldn't exist in the normal Smash Universe.

And of course within one of these offshoots from the Canon Smash Universe there exist other multiple zones related to that. The dimension where the events of "Smashing Something New Every Day" and "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" has several, most related to some sort of holiday fare like "Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas". In fact the one we're looking at today is a relation to "The Easter Yoshi" Universe, albeit one taking place on a cracked mirror world

What's a cracked mirror world? Well just like how a small crack on a mirror can lead to it being broking and winding up being reconnected to create a different kind of mirror, a cracked mirror world is where one small difference allows events to transpire and people to change in ways no one could of ever comprehended. Ones that would of had nothing to do with they're destinies in the original variation of the universe but ones that you can never go back on.

For example, it was one little action that ended up changing the lives and destines of the Smashers forever. Ones that they never saw coming, and would of been powerless to try and change anyway.

In the original "The Easter Yoshi" story at the very end of the chase Crazy Hand is pronounced the winner of the contest in which the players must capture Yoshi for 10 seconds to receive any wish could possibly want from Crazy Hand. The smashers had all played for hours and though most had been disqualified and a few had gone they're own separate ways, the ones still around watched as Crazy Hand was awarded the winner at around 5PM Easter Afternoon. None applauded as Master Hand snapped his fingers, making confetti and a victorious fanfare rain down as most of the smashers just looked at the hand annoyed.

One acutally spoke out directly: One of the runner ups who could of ended up winning if it weren't for Crazy Hand's last second intervention, Solid Snake. "What the (beep)?" Snake pointed at Master Hand. "You didn't say he was competing!"

"Ah but I never said he wasn't competing either" Master Hand pointed out turning to Crazy Hand. "And as such you get a favor from me."

"I want to go to Discovery Zone and play in the tubes!" Crazy Hand yelled out.

"Discovery Zones still exist?" Master Hand asked and shrugged. "Oh well I'm sure they do on some reality that would allow giant hands to ride on them."

This is when the crack appeared.

"Yeah giant little baby hands who act like retarded children" Falco said causing a few members of the Brawl cast to chuckle some.

"Bro, he said the R-word the Black Peas said should be the let's get it started word" Crazy Hand said pointing at Falco.

"Falco you know it's not nice to call people retards" Master Hand said waving his finger.

"Well when you both act like damn retards that's what you should be called" the avarian pilot crossed his arms. "Cheating, bastards retarded kids."

"Pfft, if anything YOU'RE the ones acting like children around here" Master Hand waved to the other smashers. "All upset you didn't win the big prize."

"Hey I would of won that if you didn't give Yoshi some sort of steroid upgrade in that a pair of a rabbit ears" Mario pointed out.

"I didn't give anything but a speed upgrade" Master Hand clarified.

"Oh no, does that mean he's going to blow up if he goes less then 60 miles an hour?" Crazy Hand asked terrified.

"I'm standing right here" Yoshi pointed out.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Crazy Hand screamed jumping out one of the windows as the smashers just looked at this.

"... You're really going to tell me that's the guy who deserves to win this stupid Easter hunt thing?" Pikachu asked.

Master Hand held up his finger. "Hey he won fair and square-"

"No, you said it was between the smashers and considering you and your brothers aren't smashers, then that means he shouldn't of had a chance to win" Fox said looking angrily at Wolf. "Neither should people who only got so far due to cheating."

"Nothing in the rulebooks against that Foxie" Wolf said smirking some. "You just don't want to admit you're beaten."

Fox walked closer to him. "Oh and like you're one to talk?

"I would say so considering, I'm not the one throwing a fit about not winning like some immature child" Wolf pointed out.

"Yeah see, SOME people need to learn how to loose with dignity and not throw a big fuss" Master Hand said as he barley avoided missile and laser fire from some of the other smashers. "Oh yeah, real mature, attack me for the 10th billion time. You guys want to try something else?"

"We would if you would stop being such a big jerk" Mario clarified.

Master Hand fumed. "I'm a jerk? I'm a jerk? I'm a jerk?!! You're the jerks!" He pointed at the smashers. "It's always something with you guys." Master Hand then started floating around, talking in various different voices. "Hey a guys, I'm the best because I come from the most popular series, love me! No a love me if you want to because I'm a coward who is only sometimes more tolerable. No you must love me because I'm a big turtle who likes threatening everyone and talking about my movie which will never get made. Ooh I'm a primate who likes speaking simply and tries ripping fingers off whenever I don't get bananas. Yeah and I'm a friend of a primate who likes agreeing with everything the dumb monkey has to say and blathering about not getting the proper final smash for like a year after the tournament came out-"

"What is he a doing?" Luigi asked whispering to Yoshi.

The dinosaur shrugged. "I don't know. Having a psychotic episode most likely."

"Oh I'm Yoshi and I think people have psychotic episodes when they're pointing out the truth about people while acting like a racist dinosaur half the time" Master Hand said in a nasly tone.

Wario chuckled. "Heh heh, he a pegged you good."

"And I'm Wario and I like being a greedy, gross, rude and generally fat intolerable jerk-burger" Master Hand said in a harsher semi-Italian tone.

Wario shrugged. "Hey why mess with what a works?"

Master Hand went on with his impressions. "Oh look at me I'm a queeby who tries questioning everything people say and think I know when hands are manipulating people even when they aren't. And now I'm his not even lesbian girlfriend who has to act like a total sexist bitch that people think it's others fault even though I probably went crazy all the times I've been kidnapped over the years."

"You know, they're not even here now" Toon Link pointed out.

Master Hand turned to him. "Okay then I'll be the little hero of time who likes sticking gooey bombs to people's beds as well as glue so they can't run off whenever things start exploding!"

"Pfft that could of been any uh... mad talented prankster around here" Toon Link said looking back and forth.

"Fine then I'll just be the so called lord of all evil who just an incompetent moron who couldn't kill a fly much less the people he needs to threaten every freaking day."

Ganon chuckled. "Heh the king of all darkness is amused by your insults to the fat turtle" some of the smashers groaned at this as Toon Link simply chuckled.

Master Hand then imitated blasting things with his finger. "Blammo blammo I'm another cold hearted bitch who only opens up to short people but hey it's better then being my clone who only opens up to feminist Nazis because they bond over ridiculous notions of someone which isn't even remotely true." Master Hand then throws a snowball to the ground. "Oh look ice, it's something we can talk about all day and night to each other and not bother hanging out with anyone else who wants to hear our usually boring life story."

"Hey our stories aren't boring" Popo pointed out.

"Yeah and there's nothing really wrong with ice" Nana commented.

Master Hand then imitated flapping. "I must agree with this notion using an overly complicated series of words that takes an hour for anyone to decipher while praising my god. Though at least I'm not a robot who must make beep boop notions and try and calculate responses of other people because I don't have my own emotions."

"Beep my sensors indicate your tamper tantrum is going to hurt/irriate at least 80 percent of the emotions within this group, bop" R.O.B said continuing his beeping.

"Maybe I'll just use food to try and solve everything since I like to be so simple that I think everything can be solved with a freaking cheeseburger!"

Kirby jumped up happily. "Alright, cheeseburgers! Those will go down great after all those chocolate eggs."

"No Kirby, there shall be no chocolate eggs" Master Hand said in a deep voice "for I like to narrate things and complain just as much as everyone else even though most of the time I act like I'm too "cool" for that. But hey it's better then being some southern fried penguin nitwit who carries some sort of fued with a pink blob he has to continuously mention he wants to smash in with a hammer just because he has nothing better to do."

"Hey I have plum better things to do" Dedede mentioned. "I'll just mention what they are when I crush that there Kirby."

"Oh deary me I do not like the crushing" Master Hand said in a wimpy voice. "Allow me to makeupify several wordulates that make no sensical and pull Pikmin out of the ground and not be thankfulating of the guy who actually made me taller then a dime."

Olimar held out his hand. "I did thankulate you"

Master Hand then flew around Fox. "I'm in too much of a hurry making plans and whining day after day about my girlfriend not being in a game to care about thanks. I'm almost as much of a jerk as my best friend whose just an ass to everyone and likes pulling a too itchy trigger finger on people who actually act civil to others around here."

Falco fumed at this as Wolf smirked at Master Hand. "You forgot to mention the incredibly fiery violent temper that leads bird brain to do idiotic reckless thing.'

Falco then made a fist and rushed at Wolf a sec before pulling back and smiling some. "Duh I'm a retarded Wolf who has to copy people and be a total dick to try and get over the fact no one actually could ever really care about me"

Wolf yawned. "Heard it all before bird boy" Wolf said cause Falco to fume even more.

Master Hand then imitate rushing around in a car. "Hey show me your moves random hooker lady from beyond the star cause I like to talk about falcing and being the obnoxious pervert fanficers everywhere try and write about."

Captain Falcon pointed at Master Hand. "Hey the Falcon gets more ladies then those fics would know about."

Master Hand then struck the ground with lightning. "Pika pika if it weren't for some people I'd just be doing this all day. But to show my gratitude I'll be inconsiderate and bitter all the time even when I have everything going for me." Pikachu then just glared at him and turned away as Master Hand put on a cap. "Okay guys time for me to imitate a TV character for the millionth time and actually grow more as a person then half of you here combined. I surly won't stop you from bickering amongst yourselves and lighting all the carpets on fire in your little prank wars around the mansion."

"Hey those fires were lizardbreath's idea, not mine" Squirtle stated.

"Lizard breath is what you're going to get now" Charizard said trying to flame boil Squirtle who rushed away.

Master Hand then smacked himself with one of his fingers. "Ow, please give me all the damage you want to fuel my aura cause abusing myself makes me happy. Unless I'm blathering about some story no one here carries about written by some guy who, I don't know probably goes around regaling people with boring stories about how he makes friends with teachers in computer class."

Lucario's ears pricked up from upstairs as he then rushed down and looked annoyed at Master Hand "Make fun of me and throw blades at me all you want, but when you mess with Chris we got problems" Lucario tried attacking him as Master Hand was able to knock him away.

"I'd do worse to you if I was a pink puffball who just has to mention every single bit of musical history ever made so you won't try and fall asleep every time I sing one of my famous knockout lullabies I still get miffed about not working even though it's been years."

Jigglypuff crossed her arms. "I'd say you don't understand good music but the track list you pointed out is contrary to that notion. So I'll just stay silent as you continue your rant, even though impersonations of everyone isn't even close to our actual ranges."

"Speaking of ranges, now I'm a ranger who has to threaten people with violence every time I even joke about them being gay like it's the worst thing in the world" Master Hand then imitated moving a sword everywhere. "Or maybe I'm the other femmy looking swordsman who actually acted nice when I didn't know English which just taught me to rag on people all the time."

"Hey, you guys were asking to be ragged on" Marth pointed out.

Ike looked at him. "Wait, is he right about you being different when you first came here and didn't know English?"

"Oh blow it out your ass Ikey" Marth said as Ike looked at him a bit annoyed.

Master Hand then imitated swinging a bat. "Oh dear I broke another window and my promise not to pry into people's privacy with my mental powers for the millionth time."

"Hey I can't read your mind anymore so what are you complaining about?" Ness asked.

"Because I just like to complain and swear all the time like I have tourettes and rag on everyone with snarky sarcasm or a missle to the face" Master Hand said imitated smoking a cigarette.

"Why don't you just stick this up your (beep)hole?" Snake asked throwing a lit cigarette at Master Hand who just rushed right past him.

"That's right I'm on the go cause I have to use outdated 90's jargon to try and make people think I cool as I speed around people." Master Hand then slowed to a crawl. "Why back in my day 90's jargon was the future cause I like talking about times that never even existed cause apparently staying in the Flat World made me more unstable then even 100+ year old farts."

"Why back in my day it'd take you 100+ years to rip some gas before you kids starting skating on your skateboards!" Game and Watch called out.

"Duh I don't even like to act like I know what happened 15 seconds ago cause I'm crazy without constant injections into me. But at least I'm not whiny about people who should be glad they're even included in SOME form in the tournament who are better off in some room then dead or forgotten about or who knows where!" Master Hand yelled to the wall. "So let's all continue being jerks to the ONE guy who has to put up with all our nonsense who we should be grateful to every day he lets us be a part of the high point of all our lives that has given us more success and benefits then most could ever imagine!" Master Hand then breathed in harshly a few times as everyone starred at him. "Sorry, I've had that rant building in me for awhile."

"Doesn't excuse it from being 100 percent bull crap" Falco remarked.

"Pfft you just don't want to admit the truth about yourselves" Master Hand sighed. "I just wish there was somewhere you could go where you could change even just a bit to be slightly more tolerable then just continuing being a group of big babies-"

"Big babies, where?!" Crazy Hand teleported in and looked around. "Hey these aren't big babies, or even abnormally large babies they sell at the freak show."

"I'm talking personality wise" Master Hand said continuing to avoid the onslaught of some of the smashers. "I'm just pointing out their flaws when they throw temper tantrums like a pack of brats-"

"Bunch of brats? That's it!" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers as he snapped his fingers producing a very ugly looking set of anorexic dolls. "Check it out. It's the Bratz pack."

"Oh boy, like new dolls!" Peach said happily skipping over and picking up one of the Bratz. "I haven't had new dolls to play with in ever."

"Hey wait a minute" Pikachu looked at Master Hand. "How come you didn't make fun of her "quirks" like you did the rest of us?"

"Cause she is one of the few people who actually acts nice to me" Master Hand pointed out. "Unlike the rest of you who all day like to act like children-"

"Wait a minute, play with... dolls, brats, acting like children..." Crazy Hand pondered a bit as he then gasped. "Bro, I have the greatest idea ever!"

"Something tells me you don't-" before Master Hand could say more he was then smacked in the head with a sword as Ike continued trying to slash at him. "Ow, what are you so angry about? I told you I got rid of that picture of you and Marth in you're cuddly position."

"You think that makes us even?" Ike said with literal fire in his eyes. "You're going to burn for that"

"See, I told you that you were too angry about that kind of thing-" Master Hand said before avoiding another sword strike. "Hey quit doing that."

"Not until you pay!" Ike screamed out.

"You should play not pay, cause I want playmates!" Crazy Hand starting glowing with energy.

"Uh oh, bro's got one of those "I'm about to do something desperately random that will end up ruining my life" looks in his non existent eyes" Master Hand muttered. "i'm not sticking around for that." Master Hand then teleported away.

"Hey get back here you (beep)!" Snake said holding a grenade. "I got a present for you."

"Save it for playtime. But first we need all the playmates" Crazy Hand said snapping his fingers as some of the Smashers who weren't currently present like Yoshi, Link, Meta-Knight, Sheik, Samus, Donkey Kong, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus, and The Ice Climbers were transported in the room.

"What are we doing here?" Link asked looking around confused.

"I want all the playmates to play with so I decided to get you guys so we can all go play" Crazy Hand said matter of factly.

Link scratched his head. "What is he talking about?"

"Got me quebs" Toon Link said looking around. "One minute he was awarded the winner of the Easter event which made Master Hand give this big dumb rant on us and now Psycho Fingers is talking about some playtime."

"Not just some playtime. Some some playtime, which makes it 50 percent more some and 1000 percent more fun" Crazy Hand looked around. "But first we're going to need a kittie cause kitties are extra fun and the reason Jesus created Easter."

"That's rabbits and... whatever else is wrong with your statement" Samus stated. "And why the hell do you keep mentioning play time? Do we look like a bunch of 5 year olds."

"No, TILL NOW!" Crazy Hand then raised his finger dramatically as all the Smashers were teleported away in an instant.

Master Hand then teleported back in. "Okay so what happened and..." Master Hand looked around. "Where are the smashers?"

"They're going to super fun thyme, or at least a discovery zone that's a real super fun time" Crazy Hand poked Master Hand. "Hey bro, you got a kitty?"

"No" Master Hand looked at him annoyed. "There aren't any cats in the mansion, ever since I got rid of that overpowered never wanted to get hurt pain in my glove Mewtwo-"

"Yeah, Mewtwo! He's like 10 kittens who can kill you" Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers as Mewtwo was teleported into the mansion.

"What am I doing here-" Mewtwo tried asking before he was teleported away.

"Alright now I gotta a kitty and I'm about to have fun, just like girls wanna have fun, except I'm not a girl. Or am I?"

Master Hand sighed. "I'm not going to bother answering your randomness with a response. Just tell me where you put all the Smashers."

"Oh here and there and maybe some zone millions of miles away to join me for some DZ fun." Crazy Hand then chucked a glowing white ball at him. "All the answers are in here bro, except I don't know what any of them are. But who cares? It's party time, party time. every-body's feeling fine cause it's party time. Party time, party time, every-body's feeling fine because it's uh... what time is it?"

"Uh, party time?"

"PARTY TIME!" Crazy Hand yelled as he laughed and teleported away.

'Sometimes I wish I could find something that'd make him WANT to stay to sane for more then the length of his medication" Master Hand sighed and looked at the crystal ball. "Let's see if this will give any hints on what he's done to the..." Master Hand gasped at what he saw in horror actually dropping the crystal ball to the ground. "Oh this isn't good" Master Hand muttered to himself.

The hands due to they're powerful "magical" energy are allowed to not only transport between time and space but actually rip the fabric of space between the universes so others can travel with them. Thus Crazy Hand was able to transport the smashers to an entirely different dimension. A zone which existed between the space of normal zones that was only the size of one pretty long building. Inside the building was looked to be every little kid's paradise: meters upon meters of brightly colored tubes that stretched all the way to the ceiling, a gigantic wooden play-pit (the kind you couldn't find in normal dimensions that banned kids from experiencing actual fun for fear of they're "safety") with ropes dangling over a sand pit found right next to a ball pit. There were also sea-saws, swings and even a smaller jungle gym around the room, with a few wooden tables and benches to sit in with a whole mess of toys like nerf guns, dolls, masks, Frisbees, and even a sing along microphone.

Before the smashers had time to take any of this in though they found themselves shrinking and de-aging at a rapid rate. Well most of them anyway. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas were unchanged (as was Game and Watch, physically) as the others found themselves becoming slightly younger then some of the more youthful smashers around 5 or so years old. Which of course made them look and act drastically different then they normally were.

Mario for instance lost his plumbers moustache and dark clothing and wore a bright little red shirt with blue pants and black shoes. There was even a little "M" cap on his head to complete the ensemble though one turned to the side. He smiled as he waved his hands. "Hey everyone look at me" Little Mario yelled spinning around and dancing. No one really payed any attention to him but as Mario continued to spin he lost any interest in trying to gather interest from others and just danced around without a care left in the entire world.

Little Luigi wore a similar attire except with a bright green shirt with an "L" cap on his head. Luigi looked at everyone and gasped in shock. "Ahhh, lotta strangers around" young Luigi yelled as he then hid in the corner shivering some.

"Luigi no need hide" said Yoshi, who was pretty much the same (except he was only about half as tall as Luigi) was he went over to the former green shirted plumber and gently licked him a few times with his tongue.

"Hahahaha stop it Yoshikins" Little Luigi said laughing some.

"Stop being fraid then wee-gee" Yoshi said looking down sad. "Yoshi don't like it when you scared wee-gee."

Little Luigi looked at him and gently petted him on the head. "Then I won't be scared anymore Yoshi. Not when you're around and we can protect each other" the green dinosaur nodded at this as Luigi picked him up and gave him a ride around the room as Yoshi cheered heavily at this.

"Wow look at like all the cute dolls" a little version of Peach (who was pretty much the same though wearing no makeup and a pink plastic tiara instead of a crown) as she bent over and grabbed one, looking at it closely as she moved it around some. "These are going to be so much fun to play with"

"I must agree with that" said another voice as Peach looked to see a young Zelda (also wearing a pink tiara on her head) who was holding a brown horse doll. "Do you think we could play together?"

Peach nodded. "Sure. It's much better to play with everyone then by yourself" she then hugged young Zelda tightly. "My name's Princess Peach but you can call me Peachy. What's yours?"

Zelda lightly returned the hug. "I'm Princess Zelda but you can call me Zellie if you want."

Peachy gasped. "You're a princess too?"

Zellie nodded. "Yup, of Hyrule."

"That's a funny name" Peachy said giggling some.

"Oh and what land are you princess of?"

"Mushroom Kingdom cause there's lots and lots of mushrooms around."

"Weird" Zelda said looking up at her. "Though there's lot of weird things in my world too."

"Oh tell me all about it" Peachy said excitedly jumping up and town. Soon Zelda told her all she remembered about her land as the two started playing around with the dolls, making Peach's barbie ride around on Zelda's pony (that she called Epona) as the two took up space right in front of where they had been teleported in.

Some of the young smashers immediately rushed after being de-aged. Like Little Bowser (who had a slightly longer nose, not as sharp claws and big wide eyes) as he rushed on top of one of the big giant tubes and actually stood right above one of the plexiglas cylinders looking down on all the other kid smashers. "Listen up everyone!" Young Bowser roared. "I'm King Of the tube maze so anyone who wants on it has to pay... me cookies. Or else" Bowser then breathed in, imitating shooting fire anywhere (something he couldn't do as a child) before looking back down. "Got it?" Bowser then looked to see a young Popo (who was slightly shorter then he was before wearing a lighter blue jacket and sneakers) climbing on one fo the pipes. "Hey stop that"

Popo shook his head. "Nuh uh it's fun" He laughed as he jumped in the air and held out his hand, making a little ice bridge as he slid on it and landed on top of a red pipe. "Wow, that's even more fun!" He gasped amazed as he jumped again making little bridges of ice to slide on throughout the pipes.

"Hey, no fair! I wanna do that!" Bowser roared out. "I'm the king! I should be able to do things better then everyone else."

A young Nana (also wearing a lighter color parka and sneakers) gazed up amazed at Popo. "Wow I wanna do that" she said climbing up one of the pipes and holding out her hands as she made a loopy de loop slide to get to the other side of the maze. "Weeeeeee" she said climbing into one of the pipes and sliding down it using an ice trail to slide down even faster before she reached the bottom. She then climbed back up as Bowser turned to see Popo jumping and climbing along the pipes as well, actually jumping over Bowser to get to another pipe.

"Hey you Icy climbers stop doing that!" Bowser roared. "I'm king, you hear me? King!"

"Not anymore" Bowser turned around to see a young Marth (wearing a light purple version of his normal attire with a glowing blue tiara on his head) spinning around a toy sword and holding out his hand. "Cause I'm taking it."

"No way some girl is taking my maze!" Bowser roared.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy!" Young Marth said. "And I'm going to be King of Atlea one day."

"So?"

"So that means I should be prince here too" Marth sighed. 'I'm sure it's better then being prince of my world' he thought sadly. 'Mom and dad never let me have fun there but... maybe I can have fun here' He then rushed at Bowser who knocked him back some with his claw as Marth was pushed over the edge as he clung to the side of tope of the circular tube.

"Gotcha" Marth looked to see young Ike (with even shaggier hair then usual and dark tan pants) help pull him up.

"Thanks" Marth said looking up at him. "I'm Prince Marth."

"Page Ike, nice to meet ya" Ike said as the two shook hands. Page Ike then took out his long golden plastic sword and twirled it some. "Good to get some help trying to take over this maze thingy."

"You're a prince too?" Marth asked.

Ike shook his head. "Nah but I like freeing things from being taken over by meanies, just like my dad."

"Yeah, well my dad showed me how to take care of some girls" Bowser said rushing at the two.

"We're not girls!" Ike and Marth yelled at the same time as they bonked Bowser hard with they're toy swords.

"Ow, that hurt" Bowser said as Ike and Marth smiled at each other as Bowser gasped and jumped on one of the pipes as Marth and Ike ran after him. "Stop attacking the king!" Bowser cried out trying desperately to run away as Marth and Ike ran after him.

Near one of the jungle gyms a pair of little monkeys could be seen climbing around the steel pipes and flipping all over the place. One was little Donkey Kong (also known as Donkey Kong Junior who was not only a lot smaller then normal but was wearing a little bow-tie and had even bigger hands compared to the size of his body) who then jumped fron the jungle gym through a bunch of wooden ropes netted together above one of the sand boxes.

"Ha no one can jump better then me" DK Junior said climbing on top of the netting as he beat his chest a few times.

"Wanna bet?" Said another voice as DK turned to see a young Diddy Kong (who was taller then DK Junior wearing a propeller Nintendo cap and a big red shirt) as he jumped above Junior and did a handstand swinging on one of the vines. "Diddy Dizzy rules these vines. See?" Diddy then grabbed a swinging vine and actually swung in only five jumps to the other sight, flipping and cartwheeling along the wooden ropes as he then stood on merely one finger right in front of Donkey Kong.

"Wow!" Donkey Kong clapped some. "You're good."

"Well I am a chimp, and chimps are the best climbers ever".

"Even better then they are?" Donkey Kong Junior pointed over to Popo and Nana still icing and jumping on the tubes.

"Maybe after a little practice on this first" Dizzy looked at young Donkey. "Wanna help me out?" Donkey Kong nodded as Dizzy put him on his back. "Cool then help me build up some strength for better jumps" Diddy then climbed and jumped along the rope net, ironically for once giving Donkey Kong a ride as the young ape held on for dear life.

Not everyone was able to adjust so easily to being in the Discovery Zone though. Young Wario (who was wearing a blue shirt that only covered half of his chest, brown pants and boots with a jacket on his back that said "I'm Number one") quickly ran around the area, sticking his fingers into some of the other smashers ears and then farting right into they're face as the kids coughed at the horrid smell. "Ha ha, Wario's number one!" Kid Wario said as he took one of the tricycles on the ground and rode around some of the kids.

"Wow what a little stinker, in the worst sense of the word" Crazy Hand said grabbing Young Wario and picking him up. "Do you think you can learn to get along with everyone?" Little Wario simply spit on Crazy Hand and laughed. "Alright cool that makes us spit brothers, and you know what happens to spit brothers" Crazy Hand was then shown throwing him into one of the closets around the zone (near the bathroom area) as he then locked it. "It means you get to stay there until you learn not to spit so much. That's what bro said it meant anyway" Crazy Hand then floated as Wario stayed in the closet, occasionally using a magnet he kept in his pants to pick up any loose change that was around.

Wario wasn't the only one trying to cause trouble. A young Ganondorf (who was only a plushie of a Hyrulian pig) was shown glowing with black energy. Due to being raised to be heartlessly evil even as a kid due to his mom Twinrova's "tender loving care" all plush Ganon cared about was causing pain and misery. As shown when he jumping and tried biting young Princess Zelda from behind. Fortunately Crazy Hand was able to grab him before he could hurt the young Hyrulian royal. "Squeeeeeeeee!" was all the ganon pig could say as an evil look shined in his eyes.

"Good thing bro also told me what to do when there's pigs on the loose" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers as the plush pig Ganon was placed inside a locked trunk with several chains around it as he desperately tried getting out. "Struggle all you want pig but there's no way out of there unless you bring the bacon. Heh bacon. It's funny because everyone knows bacon comes from geese, or is that goslings?"

"What are you doing?" Toon Link asked walking over to him.

"Trying to figure out whose got the bacon" Crazy Hand explained.

"No I mean to the smashers" Toon Link held out his hands. "Why'd you make everyone kids?"

"To play with me and each other" Crazy Hand explained. "By turning them into a pack of five year old kids who only remember what happened in they're own worlds and think today is just a super big play-date with kids from worlds they've never heard of, it's guaranteed to be a laugh, a half, and possible several hundred more chuckles."

"Oh" Toon Link rubbed his head. "This is only for a day then right?"

"A day, four months. Sometimes it's so hard to tell".

Toon Link blinked at this. "Well maybe you should-" Toon Link was then knocked to the floor. "Hey!" He looked to see there was a stuffed toy fairy doll in front of him as he picked it up. "Who did that?"

"Heh heh heh, got him" said Young Link (who was Link but looking like a Brawl version of Young Link from Melee, if that makes any sense) who chuckled some more as he looked around the corner. "He'll never know it was me?"

"Maybe if you weren't so amateurish" Young Link looked amazed to see Toon Link above him hanging on a hook shot as he dislodged and landed right in front of Young Link. "I mean, you only get 50 feet away from someone after trying a prank like that? Pathetic."

"Nuh uh!" Young Link shook his head. "You just don't know a good prank when you see one."

Toon Link chuckled to himself and waved his hand. "You're trying to say I don't know a good prank? Please. I'm the prank master around these parts. One time I was able to get a dozen saps to soak themselves in one night, using the same cup of water."

"Oh yeah" Young Link took out his plastic sword. "One time I used this sword and a piece of paper to make everyone think there was a million rubees buried in my backyard."

"That's kids stuff. One time I used this" Toon Link took out his hookshot. "To give Ganonjerk an atomic wegee. He was literally hanging from the cieling for a month."

"Yeah well one time I-"

"Are you guys done trying to trade boasts to each other?" Young and Toon Link looked to see Young Sheik (who was wearing a blue jumpsuit and white hood with a purple mask over her mouth) striking a pose with both her hands out. "That's nothing. You're looking at the true prankster right here."

"Sheiky!" Young Link said happily running over to her exchaning a high five. "Didn't know you were coming here."

"Didn't know you were either Linky" Sheiky said pointing over to Zellie and Peachy. "Me and my sister came here for the play-date, but I'm not going to spend my time with a bunch of girly looking dolls."

'Sister?' Toon Link thought for a sec. 'Oh wait, she probably thinks Zelda is her sister since I doubt many five year olds in Hyrule would grasp the concept of cloning' Toon Link turned to them. "So what exactly do you guys remember about what happened before this play-date?"

"A lot of stuff, like all the times me and Sheiky hung out back in our village" Young Link then turned to Sheiky. "Hey remember the time you put the Rabbit hoods on all the horses at the stable and it took forever to get them under control again?"

Sheiky nodded. "Yeah that was one of my top pranks" she then pointed at Toon Link. "One you bro over there wouldn't be able to pull off in a billion years."

"Hey we're not brothers" Toon Link pointed at his attire. "This is just common clothes to find in the middle of the woods every time darkness threatens the lands- I mean every so often. Besides I've pulled off pranks that would make your guys heads spin, especially ones that involved people and they're heads spinning around.

"Oh yeah, then I challenge you to a prank war" Sheik pointed at her and Young Link. "Whoever pulls the most pranks on everyone around here wins."

"You're on!" Toon Link said as Sheik and Young Link smiled at each other and grabbed hands and quickly ran off to the right as Toon Link followed them, quickly forgetting about everyone being turned to kids and just eager to prank with a far less serious version of other hero of time and the Sheikah warrior.

Zelda and Sheik weren't the only girls who were now connected as family though. There were also young Samus (Which was a 5 year old version of Samus with her hair down wearing a white short sleeve shirt, White shorts and sneakers, similar to what she had worn training with the Chozo who to young Samus were "nice old birdies") and young Zero Suit Samus (who had her blond hair in a ponytail wearing a blue version of Samus's attire) as Samus was shown running around the room, screaming happily as she jumped on one of the tubes and tried flapping her hands as she landed on one of the mats on the ground.

"Man I wish I could fly like those nice old birdies" she said looking down and sighing. She then looked up some in amazement as she saw a young Meta-Knight (who was a bit smaller and wore a half mask covering his eyes and mouth but was otherwise the same as the real Meta-Knight) and a Young Pit (who had Pit's attire except with red hair that covered his right eye, red rosy cheeks, black sandals and a brown belt buckle) who were flying through the sky trying to hit each other with they're toy swords.

"Ha, got you!" Young Pit said tapping Meta on his mask as Meta knight tapped him several times along his body.

"And I have gotten you back several times" Child Meta-Knight stated as he flew higher in the air causing Pit to chase after him.

"Man I gotta try that!" Samus rushed after the two and blew her fingers, whistling loudly as the two looked down at her. "Hey can you guys come down here for a sec?" she asked as the two flew down to her.

"Who are you?" Asked Young Pit flying around young Samus.

"Samus Aran, but all my friends call me Sammie" Samus said pointing at herself.

"Well I'm Kid Icarus" Kid said (thankfully not in a high pitched voice having to say ickis at the end of every other word) as he then flew behind Meta-Knight. "And this is Meta-Squire" he then pushed the young Squire up some. "Come on introduce yourself"

"I will" Meta-Squire said.

Kid smiled. "I know cause I saw how much you were blushing when you saw her."

"I was simply just... a bit hot from our training up there" Meta-Squire said quickly pointing up.

Sammie put her hands behind her back. "Think you could take me up there?" she asked sighing a bit. "I always wanted to go up and fly around but I don't have wings and stuff."

"Yeah having wings is really cool" Kid said flying around her.

"Especially your wings Meta" Sammie said lightly feeling them. "Cause they're like dragon wings and dragons are always so cool."

"I suppose I am pretty cool" Meta said quietly before turning to her. "As for your question I would have no problem flying with you if you wanted."

Sammie cheered some. "Alright, I'm going to get to fly!" she said dancing around a bit.

"Not just fly Sammie, you're going to soar" Meta-Squire then lightly grabbed her as he beat his wings a few times before rising of the ground, using them to glide along the floor for a sec before sharply pulling up and twisting in the air. Sammie yelled happily as she held out her arms imitating flight and laughing loudly.

"Wow he sure does have style" Kid Icarus noted as he flew up. "Wait for me guys!" He yelled taking to the sky as well.

Watching them from one of the corners of the room was the young Zero Suit Samus who sighed and held herself tightly. "Why won't... anyone play with me?" she asked quietly crying a bit to herself as she fell to the ground. "I don't want to be alone." Young Zero Suit tried reaching out to them but quickly took her hand back shivering all over. Though wanting to make friends you Zero Suit was terrified of reaching out to anyone, out of fear they would reject her. She had hoped her sister would of seen her in the corner and invited her to play but didn't. Though someone did see her in the corner and start walking over "She... she can always make friends so easily, but I can't" Young Zero Suit said lifting her head up some not noticing the figure now in front of her "Why? Why can't I have any friends? Why do I always have to be by myself?"

"Don't be sad" Young Zelda said tapping her on the shoulder. Young Zero Suit looked up and saw the Hyrulian Princess smile and her the Epona pony she was playing with before. . "you can play with me and Peach."

"Y... you mean it?" Young ZSS asked.

"Sure do" Young Zelda said nodding some as she helped Zero Suit off the ground. "That way you don't have to be sad anymore."

"T..thank you" Young ZSS said tightly hugging her. "No one's ever asked me to play before."

"Well then we'll always make sure to ask you" Zelda said hugging her back. "No one should be alone."

'Now that I'm with you I'll... never be alone again' ZSS thought as the two went over to Peach. Zero Suit introduced herself as Samze (saying it was different then Sammie) and joined the two princesses playing some with the dolls. Zero Suit was ecstatic about having made a friend without being rejected but in a way sad wondering why she couldn't of made one before.

She wasn't the only one stuck in the corner unable to play with anyone. Young R.O.B (who was the same as the NES Version of the Fanicom Robot except the same size as most of the kids) was also in the corner, wondering why no one would play Stack Up with him. "My data receptors do not detect any reason why no one wishes to play with me" young R.O.B said sadly slowly stacking up one of the toy pieces he was holding. "So why aren't they here?" he asked sighing to himself as he continued stacking alone.

What could be more shocking then R.O.B expressing emotion? The sight on the stage (a little wooden one 10 foot platform across from the jungle gym) of a pair of friends singing. Since the friends were a young Kirby (since Kirby doesn't really ever change his appearance besides when he eats someone it was just a smaller version of him with puffier red cheeks) and a young Dedede (who was wearing a golden grown and a red shirt and yellow pants instead of his more regal robe) as the two started singing in the microphone on the stage.

"Friendship is like an oinment" Kirby sang.

"Whenever you've been stung by 50 bees" Dedede sang.

"Wherever you rub it"

"You know it feels better"

"Because it's like ice cream cheesecake pizza!"

Dedede looked at Kirby confused. "Are those the words?"

"Well I hope they're the words cause I'm hungry" Kirby said as his stomach started to rumble. "I need some food"

"Don't worry, Prince Dedede is on the scene" the young penguin prince then blew on his hand as a bunch of young waddles (who like Kirby were mearly smaller then ordinary waddles) rushed over to the two. "Go and try and find some ice cream, cheesecake and pizza around here for my pal."

"Mmmm, can we find some cookies too?" one of the waddles asked. "i like cookies."

"Sure, find all the cookies you can grab. Just remember to share them" Dedede held out his giant rubber hammer. "After-all I am prince and that means everyone must love me which means we need to get everyone a lot of good food."

"To the good food!" One of the waddles yelled as the other waddles quickly followed him out.

"Wow you're the best prince ever Dedede" Kirby said putting his hand around Dedede's neck. "Especially if they can find chocolate cheesecake pizza."

"I'm sure they will. In the meantime we have to find some other ways to let everyone know why I'm such a cool prince" Dedede then struck a thinking pose as Kirby looked at him and copied the pose, showing even when Kirby was young the things he did best involved eating and imitating what others were doing.

In one of the sandboxes Olimar (who though taller then his original size was a lot smaller wearing a fishbowl helmet and red spaceman costume) was shown digging into the sandbox and pulling out little blue, red, yellow, purple and green Pikmin (who were also shorter then they had been before) as he starred amazed at this. "Wow I didn't know there were aliens living under the sand" Olimar said amazed.

"We're not aliens, we're Pikkids" said one of the yellow pikmin...pikkids in a weird series of beeps and squeaks. "And who are you?"

"Why are you asking?" A blue pikkid queried turning to him also speaking in squeaks. "No way he can understand you. Only Pikkids speak pikkids-"

"I'm Cabin Boy Olimar, leader of the sand search platoon" Olimar said holding out his hand. "Nice to you Pikkids"

"You... you can understand us?" One of the red pikkids said amazed.

"Sure can" Olimar nodded. "Why couldn't I?"

"Cause only pikkids speak pikkids. Or at least that's we thought" one of the white pikkids admitted.

"Well I can understand it" Olimar looked around. "How many are there of you guys anyway?"

"Dunno" a purple one admitted. "We all live underground until we bud. Or at least that's what we thought."

"Well I'm thinking we should do something" Olimar rubbed his chin. "Oh I know! Maybe there's more of your friends hidden in the ball pit" Olimar quickly rushed to the ball pit (the Pikkids following him) as he tried reaching inside it. "Anyone in there-"

"Boo!" Yelled out a voice as something leaped out of the balls.

"Ahhhh! Monster!" Olimar yelled as he and the Pikkids quickly ran away from the ball pit.

"Heh heh suckers" said a young boy rising out of the balls. It was a young Snake who was wearing a gray shirt and green and blue pants with a matching camouflage jacket, black boots and red headband. In place of a cigarette in his mouth was a toothpick as he sneaked into a box behind the balls. "Hope someone else comes here soon" Young Snake said hiding within the balls.

Far away Olimar was shown breathing heavily as he looked around. "We should probably find someone where else fun to play" he said as the Pikkids looked at him and nodded and rushed back to the sandbox.

Meanwhile in the middle of the room rushing around the chairs two little figures could be seen. One was a Young Fox (wearing a tan shirt, black pants and white shoes with his tail flying around behind him) and the other was a young Falco (wearing a blue shirt, brown pants and white shoes and a not as curved beak) rushing around at high speeds around the room.

"I'm the fastest around here!" Young Fox said speeding ahead of the blue-jay.

"Nuh uh, I'm fastest" Young Falco said jumping up on one of the tables as he was shown running along them to pass Fox. "Cause I prefer the air."

"Air's cool but it won't help you win" Fox said as he rushed even faster as Falco tried to leap to pass him but Fox easily rushed ahead, turning around and jogging backwards as Falco tried catching up. "You're good Falco but I'm better."

"But I'm the best" said a blue blur that quickly passed Fox and spun him around several times. Fox stopped spinning as the blur appeared in front of him, revealing to be a young Sonic the Hedgehog (who had Black eyes, shoes without buckles, and a bigger head compared to his body size) as he held up one finger waving it. "No one speeds past Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hey you just caught me by surprise" Fox said looking at him.

"Yeah, me too" Falco said jumping above the two and landing in front of Sonic. "Once I really get going nothing can pass me."

"I can pass you so many times you're head will spin" Sonic said running around the room, actually speeding around it in just 5 seconds. Fox and Falco looked at this agape.

"Wow" they both said at once before shaking they're heads. "Uh... I can still do better" they both repeated rushing after Sonic as the three ran across the room. What soon became a game of running became a game of tag as Fox and Falco split up and were shown tagging Sonic anytime he tried to rush past the other one as Falco and Fox soon started using flash/illusion moves to gain enough of a speed boost to almost catch up to Sonic.

In another corner of the room a young cub could been seen curled up sobbing quietly to himself. The cub was a Young Wolf who in addition to looking far cuter then the older Lupine (and was only wearing a dark green T-shirt, black pants and white shoes) was also expressing sadness, an emotion Wolf had never shown before. In fact the most emotions the Smashers had seen of him were either smugness, plotting, cruelty, arrogance or a generally calm and manipulative demeanor he wore at all time. Yet this young Wolf was holding himself tightly and letting the tears soak into his fur. "Mommy, why did you have to leave mommy?" Wolf said looking up. "Why did you have to be taken with daddy by those things?" Wolf then shivered some and looked into the corner seeing ghastly images in his mind as he cried some more. "Now who will... take care of me?" Wolf asked himself looking around. 'I hope I'm somewhere save without those... things around' Wolf thought shaking some more as he tried turning away from everyone.

He wasn't the only one trying to get away. A young Captain Falcon (wearing a blue shirt and purple jacket, blue jeans and black boots with little red goggles and a yellow scarf on his neck) was hiding in one of the circling tubes, peaking out of it as his eyes scanned around. "They're everywhere" he said quietly peaking over at Nana climbing on the tubes; Zellie, Samze and Peachy playing with dolls; Sammie flying with Meta-Knight in the air and even a cute pair of pocket monsters playing on the other side of the area. "They're everywhere" Falcon thought hiding on the wall of the tube. "But they can't get Private Falc in here. No sir. No way are any girls getting in here."

"Any girls getting in where?' asked Young Sheik as she appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ahh!" Falcon looked at Sheik up and down. "Oh good thought you were a girl for a sec."

"... What?" Sheiky asked kind of annoyed.

"It's okay I know you're not, which is good cause girls are icky" Private said shivering some. "Trying to infect everyone with cooties and acting all weird and pretty. Who wants that?"

Sheiky thought for a second and smiled evilly. "Yeah I see what you mean" she said. "I mean they go around skipping like this" Sheiky then skipped around Private Falcon a few times.

Private Falcon nodded. "Yeah I know"

"And they giggle like this" Sheiky then let out a very girlish giggle.

"Yeah they..." Private Falcon blinked a few times. "Wait how did you giggle like that-"

"Then they also do stuff like make you close you're eyes like this" Sheiky then jumped over and landed in front of Private Falcon, closing his eyes. "Then they lean in like this..." Sheiky then leaned closer to him as she took off her mask and bandanna "and try and kiss you like this..."

"No need to talk about it like that" Private then moved back some and opened his eyes seeing Sheiky leaning in trying to kiss him. "Ah, you're a GIRL!" he screamed.

"Sure am cutie" she leaned closer to him as he quickly fumbled along the ground and then rushed out on of the tubes, sliding down and rolling to the ground as he hit the floor and running away for dear life. Toon Link and Young Link climbed into the tube center as well as Sheiky smiled at them. "So what you think of that?"

"Great Sheiky" Young Link said as the exchanged a high five.

"Oh you're just lucky that when he was a kid Falcon was afraid of girls instead of being a big obnoxious pervert to all of them" Toon Link stated.

Sheiky and Young Link blinked. "What's a pervert?" They asked.

"Uh... never-mind. My turn to find someone to prank" Toon Link said exiting out the tube center.

"Alright but I win that round" Sheiky said as her and Young Link jumped after him.

Outside where Private Falcon was watching before were two little pocket monsters playing patty cake with each other. The two were a Pichu (Pikachu in his pre-evolved state not the former Melee Smasher) and Igglypuff (A smaller Jigglypuff with a white tuff of air with a swirly mark on her forehead and big cute blue eyes) as they were shown playing patty cake together.

"Igglypuff iggly puff" Igglypuff said smacking hands.

"Pichu chu chuh" Pichu said smacking hands.

"Iggly iggly puff puff"

"Chu Chuh Chu"

"Iggly puff Igglypu"

"Pichu pipipi Chuuuuu!"

"Iggly igpuff iggly igg"

"Pichu pii chu!" the two then giggled at this some as Igglypuff then got out a little microphone.

"Iggly igggly pufffffffff" she started to sing as Pichu was shown falling fast asleep. "Puff" Iggly said angrily as she then looked down sadly at the sleeping PIchu. "Puff" she said dejected walking away.

Back at the ball pit a young Rilou (Lucario in his pre-evolved form, who was smaller, bluer, and cuter then Lucario and also had rounded bumps on his forearms and a larger black mask on his face) was walking slowly over as he dipped his hand in there for a sec. I... I know there's something in there he thought psychically. I can sense you're aura and-

"RAHHHHHHHH" said a figure popping out of the balls.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiii!" Rilous said quickly running away from the ball pits at high speed as Young Snake chuckled at this and went back to hiding as Rilou hid behind the monkey bars near the jungle gym, as Lucas was shown glowing with blue energy as Ness looked over at him.

"Well?" Ness asked looking over at Lucas.

"I contacted Master Hand and though he said he couldn't break his brother's transport or de-aging spell he could at least send some more people over to watch everyone" Lucas explained holding out his hand. "That way all the children will be kept safe"

"Well at least that means we don't need to bother watching after everyone" Ness sighed sitting down leaning on the jungle gym. "Still I was hoping for a less babysitter filled hang out since this does seem like a good place to play."

"Like you said though now we do not have to worry if we are not able to help everyone" Lucas said looking around. "Besides there may be problems not even we can handle".

"Yeah, like what?" Ness asked as the baby pig Ganon was shown breaking out of his box and flying angrily through the air as Ness and Lucas saw him squeaking over at Crazy Hand. "Good thing I didn't say when pigs fly" Ness said as the two then heard some sobbing and looked at Rilou still hiding around the bars.

"Oh no, Rilou's in trouble!" Lucas stated as he and Ness rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked leaning down in front of the young aura monster.

"Riii rii" Rilou said looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, all the Pokemon went back to untranslated first name saying" Ness said snapping his fingers. "Wait, Rilou's psychic right?"

"Well partially though mostly he communicates through aura" Lucas clarified.

"Point is we can here him if he talks in his head" Nsss leaned down and pointed at his head. "Speak to us in hear Rilou. We'll be able to understand you better?"

You... will? Rilou asked.

This answer your question Ness responded back psychically.

Oh thank goodness, I can at least talk to you guys Rilou looked up at them. Maybe you can help me. See I... really want to play on everything around here. It all looks so cool. But I... I don't want to end up getting hurt.

...You don't want to get hurt? Ness said confused.

Yes. Every pain I feel goes into my aura and... when my aura is in pain it's like... everything around me is bad, you know?

Not really, since I'm used to you being a different extreme when it came to pain Ness admitted.

Please do not be rude Ness Lucas communicated psychically holding out his hand. Do not worry Rilou. We can help you try and overcome your fears.

You can? Rilou asked as the two nodded. But how?

Well first things first you need to not be afraid of things that cannot hurt you Lucas looked up pointing at the jungle gym. For example as long as you are careful and do not go too fast or try anything you aren't familiar in doing, nothing here can hurt you

Even the really big things?

Yeah. Ness pointed up at the climbers and the Kongs. You see them climbing around and not getting hurt,

But they don't have the aura. They can't feel what... I feel

Perhaps not but pain is still pain Lucas said while grabbing Rilou's arm. Just like how fear will always be fear. I wish it were otherwise but at some point both of these are things you will have to deal with at some point in your life. And if these things rule you, then you will not be able to do anything.

Rilou thought for a second. I guess that's true. Still, I don't have to climb on the big pipes or anything do I?

Ness shook his head. Of course not. You can start small. Ness then lifted him up as he then helped Rilou go on the jungle gym and climb the bars one by one.

You guys deal with that. I have other things I need to take care of. Ness said smiling as he was shown heading to the ball pit and dived into it.

Young Snake dived out again. "RAHHHHHHHHH-"

"Rah this" Ness took out his Yo Yo and swung it around, tying up Snake as he fell back into the balls, trying to free himself. "That will teach you to scare everyone, and be a jerk to us back at the mansion" Ness then walked away.

"This ain't over till it's over" Snake muttered trying to free himself. "Man wish I had some people helping me out" he said, not realizing if his team had seen him in such a state it'd end up being more embarrassing to him then anything else.

The other Pokemon were over by the mats as a Young Trainee (a 5 year old trainer wearing a big red cap but otherwise looking the same) was shown wrestling with a very small squirtle whose shell was pooled around him like a diaper.

"Squirtle squirt!" Young Squirtle said trying to grab the Trainer and knock him to the mat.

"Nice try squirtle pal but Trainee won't be knocked down until he becomes the world's best trainer" The young Trainee said as he was able to pin Squirtle to the mat as Squirtle tried scratching his way out. "Sorry but your scratch isn't effective against my spin attack" Trainee then spun Squirtle around the mat as the young Squirtle laughed as he spun round the blue covered floor much to the chagrin of young Bulbasaur (Ivysaur in his pre-evolved form with a smaller less exposed bulb, cuter face and about half the size) and young Charmander (Charizard's pre-evolved form without the wings, giant claws, fangs of Charizard with a brighter red color, also cute face and small yellow flame on his tail).

"It's gonna be my turn soon" Bulbasaur said over to Charmander in a translated version of Pokespeak.

"Not before my turn" Charmander said turning to Bulbasaur. "I'm getting training next."

"I know you need it more but I'm getting it" Bulbasaur pointed at himself with his vine. "You just need to wait your turn"

"How about you wait yours or else" Charmander then opend his mouth wide.

Bulbasaur smiled. "Ha, you don't know flamethrower yet."

"Oh" Charmander looked dejected as he then thought for a second. "But I do know tail whip" he said bringing his tail closer to Bulbasaur.

"Hey don't try and flame me" Bulbasaur warned as Charmander chased him around the mats as Squrts and Trainee continued they're little wrestling match.

Also around the mats but up above them was Mewtwo who had been turned into a much younger version of himself. In fact if it wasn't for the pair of longer arms and extra boney skull you would assume that it was his mother Mew flying around with all the innocence and carefree of a so rare you can't even catch it in the actual game legendary. Young Mewtwo laughed as he flew through the air, twisting around at great speeds. "This is so much fun!" He yelled not having any of the negative memories or emotions of Mewtwo clouding him and just being able to have fun just being himself.

Last but not least was Mr. Game and Watch near the middle of the room. Like Toon Link, Ness and Lucas he had been unchanged physically but mentally he had altered. Considering the older kid, teens and adult smashers had all ben transformed into kindergartners, the old and senile Game and Watch's mind had now been given one of a reasonable adult. Or perhaps it was Crazy Hand's change in his personality that removed the lapses of sanity Game and Watch had developed over the years and made him act closer to his original personality. The one he had back in the early 80's when Game and Watches were the only home consoles around. Though unable to concept the principals of good or evil Game and Watch did realize that being older then pretty much everyone else here it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe.

"That's not going to be safe" Game and Watch said looking at the toy pig Ganon trying to fly around and bite through the tubes as he jumped up and grabbed the piggie and brought him in front of Crazy Hand. "You should really do something about him."

"Way ahead of you" Crazy Hand said as he then flicked Ganon out of Game and Watch's hand.

Game and Watch looked at him confused. "I do not think that was needed."

"Well I don't think a lot of things people think are needed are needed. Like breathing? What's the deal with that? Why have more organs put in you to do things you could just do by snapping your fingers and making the magic happen."

Game and Watch looked up to see Bowser grab the toy Ganon and hold him up proudly. "Ha, I claim this as King of everyone!" he yelled still running away from Ike and marth.

"Well guess that resolved itself" Game and Watch said looking around. "Which means I can do this" Game and watch then juggled a few 2D balls in his hands as some of the kids turned around and looked at it in awe.

"Wow, balls in the air" Crazy Hand said in a trance. "What could be more magical?"

"What you just did stupid!" said Master Hand, speaking through a crystal ball that was in front of Crazy Hand.

"Oh hey bro" Crazy Hand turned to the ball. . "Using Verizion Crystal to call me eh? I heard Boost Mobile had a better Gypsies witch form of communication to use-"

"Focus Crazy Hand" Master Hand said as we panned back to the mansion. "I got Lucas's call about needing more people so I'm sending in some babysitters-"

"Oh babystitters! I don't need to be babysit!"

"They're not for you, though most of them SHOULD be thinking about it."

"Well I'm going to even the odds with a kid of my own" Crazy Hand then spun his finger as it glowed for a second. "There now I got another kid in to help even the odds"

"Right... well as I was saying the babysitters are there to take care of the kids until you decide to do the right thing and bring them back."

"Ha ha never! They'll be kids forever, or for a day, or four months. I can never tell those apart."

Master Hand sighed. "Oh please, knowing your attention span I'm sure if there's something flashy on TV you'll want to watch it and ignore all other responsibilities."

"Ha, shows what you know. First off I'm here to have fun not be respnosible. If I wanted to be responsible I'd get kids."

"You have kids there!"

"I mean kids through hand-gasming ways" Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers as a TV appeared behind him. "Secondly I can just stay here and watch all my shows" a Computer then appeared next to the TV. "And do all my Internet things."

"You mean spasm when watching extended openings of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?" Master Hand asked.

"Yuh huh" Crazy Hand tapped the TV. "I'm sure those Metal Gear pilots won't mind me hacking they're tech since you hacked them to use in Snake's stage."

"Hey don't make ME the bad guy here!" Master Hand exclaimed. "You still need to make sure you watch over kids as much as you can.

"Don't worry bro because number 3 and most importantly of the stuff I want to do is to start getting my focus on. See I can so focus on stuff if I want to. I just don't usually want to. This will be different though. I will play, and play, and play and not pay any attention to my computer and TV for days I'm sure -" The TV turned on as Crazy Hand looked at it. "Oh check it, Malcolm in The Middle Marathon. This is totally worth ignoring everything else I want and have to do."

"Uh bro? What about your promise to focus?"

Crazy Hand turned to the crystal. "Hey you're not the boss of me now" Crazy Hand turned back to the TV and then back at the crystal. "And you're not so big" he then blasted the crystal with a bolt of hand magic.

Master Hand sighed at this and rubbed his finger. "Great bro's going to now go into the lazy form of his insanity" the hand then looked around some. "Then again I do have those sitters coming which means I have the mansion all to myself"

"Hey what about us?" Latiku was heard yelling from the assist trophy room.

"All to myself from the people who should just stay in the trophy room if they know what's good for them!" Master Hand screamed back and breathed in. "It will be nice to get away from them for awhile and hey who knows maybe they'll actually learn something from all this. Maybe about not being such a big jerk to me" Master Hand thought for a second. "Okay I doubt that but I hope they learn SOMETHING at least."

Would the smashers learn anything from this experience? Would they end up growing by becoming children? Or will they just end up tearing a discovery zone that didn't end up going bankrupt? The answers to these questions are still unknown. And neither is the reason why there was a dark flickering charging through Crazy Hand's TV and computer, but it did signal one thing: This is a tale that will most definitely need to be explored another day. For now though it's...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that's it, the first chapter finally re-edited so everyone can go and enjoy it. Once again though before I give you more of this story there's other stories I need to get back to work on. Like a certain werehog story and even a certain smashing something new tale. And once I make some progress on those I'll hit you with another re-edited chapter of this. Till then though hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Smasher Kids. Remember to review if you did. Or even if you didn't. You know I love all your feedback especially the ones who do more then one sentance reviews.... er no offense to those of you who do small reviews of course. Just saying.


	2. The Babysitter Subs!

Okay well here it is: You've all asked for it (well not all but for some reason this story got twice as many reviews as others I've done even though I've only done one chapter for it) and here it is: The second chapter. Why did it take so long for a second chapter to be done despite having the initial story outlined for like months? Laziness really. Said laziness ends now though, so here it is. The second chapter. I do note it's a fairly short chapter, but that's only because I want to get it done before 2009 ends. Then, I can work on the next chapter for it, which definitely will take far less then four months to come out. Once again Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me (you all know who it belongs to), and neither does this idea. This was Alex Warlorn's idea and he helped me write it, so thanks for him. As well as him giving me the inspiration to finish it this year. So here we go.

"Smasher Kids, Chapter Two: The Babysitter Subs"  
By DianaGohan And Alex Warlorn.

* * *

The camera focused right back into the Discovery Zone room, where the insane, psychotic glove known as Crazy Hand was shown still watching television.

"Heh heh, whose line is it anyway?" Crazy Hand said, chuckling at the television "I'm sure if I was on that show I'd be a hit" Crazy Hand twirled his finger. "I could use my hand to be a foam hand and hit people over the head. And make Drew Carey laugh more then he did at his actual show-" Suddenly a swirl of flashing lights was shown swirling behind Crazy Hand. "Oooh, shiny" Crazy Hand said mesmerized by the lights. "Oh man, those are some pretty. I wonder if I should improvise a few bits with those lights-"

"You leave those alone!" Yelled out a voice. Crazy Hand turned to see another glowing crystal behind him with an image of Master Hand on it. "Those lights are the babysitters."

"Wow, it took them four months to get here?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand looked at him perplexed. "Uh bro, you do realize it's only been five minutes since I told you I sent them, right?"

"Five minutes, a day, four months, who can tell those things apart?"

"Uh people who know how to tell time."

"Timeologists?"

"Everyone!"

"Everyone is a Timeologist?"

"Shut up" Master Hand roared. "Look I already instructed the sitters on looking after the kids, and especially looking after YOU. So don't do anything stupid or random, and especially don't turn these guys into kids."

"Oh, but I want more kiddie fun time" Crazy Hand moaned.

"No! Just let them do their job. Well you know the jobs I assigned for them now. Not the jobs they may of had previously that they aren't doing now... well you know what I mean!"

The lights finally died down, as five figures emerged from them. The first was the 151st Pokemon Mew, who floated above the other four. The second was the Cleric healer Mist, who spun her staff around some. The third figure was the elegant wolf Whitney, wearing a light white dress with blue floral patterns edged around it. The fourth figure was the Dreamland fairy Ribbon, who hovered below Mew but above the other three. The final figure was a young Kokri (a species from Hyrule that do not age like normal speices, appearing cosmetically as children throughout most of their lives) girl, with green hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a darker version of Link's green tunic, with a large yellow belt buckle, black boots, and a black headband in her hair.

"Booo!" Crazy Hand hissed. "Bring the light back, he was my friend!"

Master Hand groaned. "For the love of..." Master Hand moved in the crystal, so he was now looking at the five babysitters. "Ignore him ladies. I usually try to."

"Didn't you say we needed to babysit him as well?" Ribbon asked.

"Well by that, mainly make sure he doesn't try messing with the other kids" Master Hand instructed. "And make sure that they don't hurt each other."

"No problem" Mist said grinning wide. "This is going to be really fun" she said rubbing her hands eagerly. "I always wanted to have a little brother, and now I get to have Ikey as my little brother" she then looked down sadly. "It seems like... forever since we've had a chance to play together" she thought, quickly recalling their childhood, growing up on Tellius.

"I know what you mean" the young Hyrulian teen said, walking right next to Mist. "It seems like forever since I've seen Link" she then looked around to see Young Link and Sheiky crawling on top of one of the long, blue tubes around the zone. 'I wonder if he even still remembers me' she thought.

As Young Link continued his crawling, he looked around the zone and gasped. "Sheiky, look!" He said pointing over at the teen Hyrulian. "It's Saria!"

Sheiky turned her attention to where Link was pointing. "Wow, it is her!" Sheiky said amazed as the two quickly leaped off the tubes. They then ran along the mats as they then jumped at Saria as they were shown hugging her tightly.

'I'll take that as a yes' Saria thought, quickly returning the hug and looking up at Link and Sheiky. "It's good to see you again Link" she said, smiling as she patted the de-aged hero of time on the head. "It's been so long."

Young Link nodded. "Yeah it feels like forever" he admitted.

Sheiky looked up at him. "Didn't we see her last week Linky?"

"Well... last week can feel like forever" he muttered.

Saria looked down at the young Shiekah ninja still hugging her. 'This must be the "sister" of the princess Master Hand mentioned' Saria thought. 'I must say, I've never seen such a young Shiekah. Or such a cute one as well. ' she then lightly patted Sheiky's head. 'Makes me almost wish Hyrulians were a bit like Kokiri in aging' "It's also really good to see you" Saria paused for a second. "Sheiky." She then put the two hyrulian children down. "You two have been taking care of yourselves right?"

Young Link nodded "Yeah me and Sheiky were just-"

Sheiky quickly put her hand in front of Link's mouth. "Just having lots and lots of... fun. That's all."

"Good to hear" Saria moved back. "Well I don't want to interrupt your fun, but to make sure you stay save I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, okay?"

"We don't need a babysitter" Sheiky protested.

"You're going to have to forgive me for disagreeing" Saria said lightly rubbing her on the head again. "Besides, there's no way I would miss a chance to play with you guys." Saria looked away for a second. 'Who knows when I may get to again?' she thought. 'Afterall this could be the world we were fated to exisit in. Who knows if I could ever get a chacne like this agian?'

Young Link pointed in back of Saria. "Hey, you should go say hi to Princess Zelda and her friends" Young Link gestured at Princess Zellie, Peachy, and Samze playing with their dolls. "I'm sure Zelda would love to see you again."

"Very well, but remember I'm still going to be watching you" Saria stated as she started walking away.

"Oh man, just what we need" Sheiky said, crossing her arms. "Now how we gonna prank everyone with her around?"

"We'll find a way" Young Link said smiling some. "Besides, Saria's really cool" The young hero of time held up his hands. "Oh maybe while she's here she can teach me how to play the Ocarina"

Sheiky scoffed some. "I can play one better then her."

"I thought you played the harp, not the Ocarina"

"That's only cause Impa made me" Sheiky then stomped her foot on the ground. "I hope she doesn't come here too" Sheiky then looked down at her clothing. "It's good to be outside playing without wearing that frilly fru fru dress she always makes me wear."

"I think it looks nice on you" Young Link stated.

Sheiky looked away, blushing some. "U-uh..." Sheiky then shook her head. "Well uh..." she then looked away and grinned some. "Oh! I know someone it'd look even better on. And it'd make for an awesome prank."

"Who?" Young Link asked ash Sheiky bent over and whispered something in his ear. causing the two of them to smile devilishly.

Master Hand and the other babysitters were shown watching this site. "Well guess you guys are also going to pick your own favorites" the hand observed. "Just try to keep an eye out for everyone, okay?"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Whitney said, crossing her arms. "I have a lot of experience watching after the youth of my village, and helping them grow into proper, mature adults."

"Booo, maturity!" Crazy Hand yelled out.

"How improper" Whitney observed. Suddenly the white wolf gasped, turning her attention to one of the corner of the room. "My word!" Whitney quickly ran to the corner of the room, looking back angrily at Crazy Hand. 'I can't believe he would just leave the poor child alone' she observed. She then looked to see Crazy Hand chuckling and spinning around, smashing his hand into the wall. 'Well... perhaps I can believe it, but it's still wrong.' She was then shown standing in front of Young Wolf, who was still sobbing, and holding himself tightly. "Don't worry child" Whitney whispered, leaning down some. "I'm here for you now."

The Young Wolf looked up, still shivering some. "Who... who are you?" he asked, backing away from her some.

"My name's Whitney" the elegant female Wolf said in a gentle, motherly tone. She then patted the young Wolf on the head. "And what's your name, young one?"

"W...wolf" Young Wolf said, still shaking some.

"That's a very nice name" she said. 'Though pretty unoriginal' she thought. 'Then again, from what little I heard about what happens around the mansion, this is suppose to be one of the... 'villains' of the group.' She looked at the young Wolf continue crying, as she used one of her un-sharpened claws to lightly knock a tear away. 'I have no idea how something so cute or so troubled would grow up to be bad.' She then leaned down on her knees, so she was only about a foot taller then the Wolf child. "May I ask what is troubling you, young one?" she quietly queried

Young Wolf turned his head away. "My...my... mom and... d-dad" he was able to whisper out. "I... I... lost them."

"Lost them?" Whitney asked a bit confused. "How did you loose them?"

"They were... they were....k-killed" Young Wolf shook some more. "They died and... left me and... and now I don't know what to do" he admitted, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ahhh, don't worry" Whitney then picked up the young cub, holding him tightly in her arms. "I can help you out."

"R...really?" Wolf whimpered out.

Whitney sighed some. "Yeah. I... I didn't get to spend much time with my parents either" she said, standing up as Young Wolf continued shivering in her arms. "You see my pack had different well... let's just say ideals then I did."

"What... what does that mean?"

"It means they saw things differently then I did" Whitney commented. "I did truly love them with all of my heart but I just didn't belong with them" she looked up. "It's hard to explain but well... I guess I just couldn't life their lifestyle. To me, it just felt so... savage. There wasn't anything wrong with it, by any means, but it just wasn't for me."

The young Wolf blinked a few times. "So... so you're a Pacifsa Lupin?"

"I... don't think I've ever heard that term before" Whitney admitted.

"My mom told me about it once before she... she left" Wolf looked into Whitney's eyes. "She said that there are some wolves who... don't like hunting. Who go against the ways of the pack and... live peacefully by themselves" The Young Wolf recalled a silhouette of his mom, that slowly started to disappear. "She said a lot of people don't like them because they... they go against the ways of the tribe. But... she also said that it must take great strength to try and... make it on your own."

"I wouldn't say I'm on my own" various memories of the Animal Crossing village were shown blurring in Whitney's mind. "I just found a... different tribe. A tribe I'm much more comfortable living with."

"I'm... glad" Young Wolf whispered out. "It...it really hurts being alone" he whispered out, more tears streaming down his cheek.

"Ah, but you're not alone now" Whitney said as she started to walk with the young Wolf. "I'm with you, young cub. And I'm going to look after you, until you become old enough to take care of yourself."

"R...really?" The young Wolf's tail wagged back and forth some. "But... but what about your family?"

"Family ties can be found in anyone who cares enough about someone" Whitney whispered, lightly rubbing the right cub's ear. This actually caused Wolf to smile a bit, and start crying a bit less. "You don't have to be related by "blood" to be a family."

"Do you have to be a part of the same tribe?"

"When you're family, that someone IS your tribe" Whitney then reached by the other sitters. She looked to see a rocking chair on the side of the wall as she walked over to it. She then sat down, lightly rocking the Young Wolf in her arms. "That way, you will never feel lonely"

"Never... feel...lonely" Young Wolf repeated those words. "That... that sounds nice".

"Good to hear young cub" Whitney smiled down at him. "I know you're still going to feel sad and upset about what you've been through, and that's perfectly understandable" she lightly rubbed his head again. "You don't need to worry about feeling "weak" for crying and shivering? Just let them all out, okay?"

The Young Wolf thought for a second, and then nodded. "Okay Miss Whitney."

"Miss?"

Young Wolf looked down embarrassed "My... mom said that's what I should call other adult wolves if they don't have a mate."

"Well I technical don't have a 'full on' mate as it were, so Miss Whitney will be fine" Whitney responded, rocking Wolf some in the rocking chair. "I'm glad to see she taught you well about being respectful."

"A lot of the time I wasn't though" Young Wolf said, starting to sob again. "But... I should be if she's... she's..." A torrent of memories flooded the young wolf's mind, causing him to cry into Whitney's chest, as the two wolves lightly rocked back and forth.

"Ahhh, this is better then Wolf's Rain" Crazy Hand observed, looking at a small pebble on the floor. He then turned his attention to the two wolves. "Ahh. that's also better then Wolf's Rain"

"Yes bro, EVERYTHING is better then Wolf's Rain" Master Hand observed through the crystal, looking around. "So like I was saying..." he then looked to see the other babysitters had left. "Hey, where did they go?"

"Oh around" Crazy Hand stated.

"What? They didn't wait until Whitney finished helping Wolf out-"

"She didn't finish helping him out."

"Well... what I would classify as enough, to stay and listen to me?"

"Nope."

"Ahh! Well where did they go?"

In the air above everyone, the Young Mewtwo was shown spinning around. He had used his psychic powers to propel several of the balls from the ball pit around him. He giggled as they spun around in circles as he was shown floating upside down.

_'Oh man this is so much fun!' _The young Mewtwo cried out. _'I bet I have like hundreds and hundreds of balls'_

_'Only 25 Son' _Said a soft, motherly voice. Mewtwo looked down to see Mew floating below him. _'Still quite impressive for a boy you're age.'_

_'Hey I'm not that young!'_Young Mewtwo then floated right side up. _'I'm almost an adult!'_

_'No, you aren't' _Mew thought, as various images of a younger Mewtwo playing with a child floated through her head. _'You barley even had a childhood, and the little bit you had they took away from you.' _Mew's eyes narrowed. _'There's no way I'm letting you loose a second chance at one' _she thought before floating right next to him. _'Now now, that isn't the proper way to speak to your mother.' _Mew commented inside the young clone's mind.

_'M...mom?' _Young Mewtwo asked, in a state of shock. _'I... I didn't know I had a mom.'_

_'You don't know a lot of things son'_ Mew then lightly rubbed her tail on top of Young Mewtwo's head. _'That doesn't mean it isn't true.'_

Young Mewtwo looked up at her. _'Well... you do look real familiar' _he said, circling around the female Mew. _'But... but then how come I don't remember you if you're my mommy?'_

_'I'm afraid that, like a lot of things was taken from you'_ Mew softly stated. _'Still I'm sure there are some things you'll pick up on, instinctively.'_

_'What's that mean?'_

_'I'll show you' _Mew then extended her tail so it was shown circling right in front of Mewtwo. Young Mewtwo found his own tail starting to circle around as well. Soon the two tails hooked tightly to each other. Mew smiled as she was shown swinging Mewtwo around with her tail. _'My, I haven't done this in ages' _she thought to herself, looking to see Mewtwo laughing loudly at this. The balls circling around him quickly fell to the ground. After the last one hit, Mew stopped her spinning.

_'Ohhh, why'd you stop spinning?' _Young Mewtwo asked, sounding disappointed.

_'To teach you something'_ Mew motioned at her tail. _'You see, tail spinning is sort of one our species oldest tradition.' _Mew looked down sadly. _'Back when we HAD a species' _she thought before looking back at Mewtwo. _'We communicated a lot with our tails. Whether as a form of speech, a form of play, or a form of... things you aren't old enough to understand yet, we used our tails for quite a lot of things. And tail spinning was one of them: a way for a mother to play with her child, that was fun, and yet still safe.'_

Mewtwo looked at his tail. _'So... then why did my tail hook to yours?'_ he asked. _'I didn't tell it to do that.'_

_'Instinct means something you're body automatically responds to even before your mind can'_ Young Mew said, floating around Mewtwo. _'It hooked because it knew how to hook because it had in a sense done it before, even if you don't remember that happening.'_

_'So... so that means...' _Mewtwo then blinked a few times before going over and rubbing his body against Mew's. _'It is you!'_ Mewtwo cried out. _'Mom I... I have a mom!'_

_'You sure do' _Mew said, wrapping her tail around Mewtwo and hugging him. 'I_"m sorry for not being around too much son. You've been busy and well-'_

_"Oh yeah, that reminds me' _Mewtwo looked at the balls on the ground. _'I still gotta find some new shapes to spin them around with. Maybe something super neat like a star or... a ball or... a tail! Yeah, that'd be awesome!'_

_'It certainly would' _Mew lightly kissed Mewtwo on the forehead before moving back. _'Well don't let me stop you, son. You find a lot of good shapes to make, okay? I'll just be around if you need me for anything.'_

_"Okay mom!' _Mewtwo said excitedly He then held out his hands, bringing the balls back up. He giggled some more as they spun around in the air, making Mewtwo twirl himself around some.

_'I've never seen him act like this before' _Mew commented. _'Then again, he never really had his own childhood before. Which is why he grew up to be sort of distant with everyone.' _Mew smiled some watching Mewtwo laugh and play with the balls from the pits and spin them in various shapes. _'This would be a good time to change that' _Mew said grinning some, looking around the room. 'Though my son's not the only one who needs some time to get out of his shell.'

Speaking of shells, the camera panned to a koopa shell spinning along one of the tubes before falling on the mat below. The shell stopped spinning as young Bowser emerged from the shell, his eyes spinning some. He quickly shook his head to see Page Ike grinning widely at him.

"Ha, you fell to the ground!" Ike held up his sword. "That means I win!"

"No fair!" Young Bowser moaned. "You had a sword. If I had a sword, I would of won" Young Bowser blinked some. "Or if I had fire breath. Cause if I had that I would of burned you and-"

"Yeah yeah" Page Ike waved his hand. "How about you just admit I'm the strongest and coolest now, before I make ya do it?"

"Ha, I'd never admit that" Page Ike was then shown holding one of the balls from the ball pit. He then threw it up in the air and smashed it with his toy sword. The ball smashed hard into Bowser's shell, making him spin along the ground a few times before getting up. "Okay okay, you're the best" Bowser quickly said. "But that's only cause I don't wanna play this game anymore" he then looked to see Peachy, Zellie and Samze playing with their dolls and grinned wickedly. 'I have something else I wanna do' he thought before quickly running away.

"Wow, that was amazing Ike" Prince Marth said, sitting on top of the tube, a few feet away from Ike. "I didn't know you were so strong"

"Hey my dad's been training me" Ike then imitated a muscle, before holding his toy sword with one hand, along his back. "And he's super strong as well."

"I can tell" Marth said, looking down sadly. "And I bet you get to have a lot of training around with your sword, right?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah of course." He then looked at Prince Marth confused. "Why? Don't you get to have lots of fun practicing swordingmanship?"

Marth shook his head. 'The few times I did pratice it... it wasn't very fun" Marth shivered some. "My dad wanted every strike, every move to be perfect. And if it wasn't perfect..." Prince Marth rubbed his forehead. "He'd.... show me exactly how to make it perfect."

"But... that's not how to sword fight" Ike said, turning around to face Marth. "My dad says that it's about practicing and knowing your weapon, but also being fluid, and not having to train to make every cut exactly fluid."

"Yeah but that's how my dad feels... how my mom feels... about everything" A few tears welled around Prince Marth's eyes. He looked back and forth before holding himself tightly. "They wanted me to be perfect in... everything. Training... studying... sword fighting... writing-"

"Writing?" Page Ike blinked a few times. "You mean you can actually write?" Ike looked at his own hand. "I could never get into that. I always forget that letter that comes before O... uh what was it... L...M...T..E... no, that's not it!"

"It's N" Marth sighed, and looked up. "I remember being... really drilled on that."

"Why though?"

"Because... because I have to be perfect, if I'm to be ruler of Atlea" Marth stood up. "Everything has to be perfect! Perfect looks, perfect attitude, perfect knowledge of every one of our customs. Nothing... nothing can be done wrong" Marth's gaze moved back and forth a few times. "I thought that today would finally be a good chance to get away from that but...but... I'm just reminded of how imperfect I am." Marth then looked away, feeling embarrassed "I can tell you're a lot stronger then me and... know how to take on challenges-"

"Hey, no need to stress man" Page Ike lightly tapped Prince Marth on the back. "Sure I'm super cool and awesome, but that doesn't mean you aren't" Page Ike smirked some. "Why I bet you're just as good with a sword as well" Page Ike then took out his toy blade and held it in front of him. "Or almost as good anyway".

Prince Marth looked at him and smiled. "Well... I guess we could always find out by..." he then looked around confused. "Hey, where did my sword go?" he asked.

"Ha ha, got it!" Prince Marth looked below one of the tube pipes to see Young Link holding his toy blade. "Try getting it back" Young Link said running off.

"Hey!" Prince Marth jumped off the tube and chased after the small hero of time. "You can't just take that!" He yelled. After running several feet, Young Link turned around and quickly took out his hook shot Though more of a rubber hook shot that shot a small wire (instead of a wood looking one that shot a metal chain), young link's hook shot wasn't just a toy. The wire quickly wrapped around Marth, quickly tying his arms up. "Hey, let me out!" Prince Marth yelled. "You can't do this to a future prince!"

"More like a future Princess" Prince Marth looked confused as he saw Sheik above him, landing beneath him on the ground. She quickly took out a yellow and orange colored dress and quickly tied it around Marth, before twirling him around. "See, look how pretty you are" she said, as her and Young Link laughed some.

Toon Link looked at this, chuckling some as well. 'Man, how come I never thought to do that to Martha?' Toon Link asked, holding his sides. 'That is classic'.

"I'm not a princess!" Marth cried out, looking around. 'Someone help me out of this' he pleaded. Marth twirled his head around. "Ike, where are you?" he yelled out.

It seemed that Ike was a few dozen yards away from the tubes. He was shown near the left wall of the room, being tightly held by a fairly tall figure.

"Hey, let me go!" Page Ike yelled out, trying to squirm his way out of the figure's grip.

"I don't think so" the figure said, grinning some. "You're mine now, Ikey."

"Stop calling me that Mist!" Ike (obviously being hugged tightly by Mist) roared. "I'm Ike, not Ikey!"

"Ohhh, but Ikey's a much cuter name" she then turned him around and kissed him on the forehead, and the cheeks several times. "Just like how you're a much cuter brother" she lightly whispered to herself.

"I'm not cute, I'm cool!" Ike screamed. "When dad finds out what you're doing-"

'Dad?' Mist thought, before blinking a few times. 'Oh yeah... If Ike's this young he must still think dad's....' she then looked down sadly, shivering some.

Ike used this to squirm out of her grip and fall to the ground. "Finally!" He then looked up, seeing Mist was still shaking some. "Uh mist are uh... you okay?" Ike asked concerned.

Mist quickly shook her head and smiled down at him. "No I'm fine... just... remembering something" she shook her head again before squatting down. "This isn't the time for such memories though. This is our time Ikey."

"I said stop calling me Ikey!" Ike yelled out, pointing at her. "And what do you mean our time? I don't remember you asking to go on this play date Mist!"

"No, but I was asked to babysit all the kids here" Mist then pinched Ike's cheek. "And there's no baby I'd rather sit with then you."

"I"m not a baby!" Ike then slapped her hand away. "Why do you always have to treat me like such a kid?"

'Because this is the only time you'll ever be such a kid, and I need to make the most of it' Mist thought to herself. "Well I am your OLDER sister right?"

"Yeah, you are."

Mist giggled some. "Uh... could you repeat what I just said Ike?"

"Uh... about you being the older sister?"

Mist laughed again. "Oh man..." she wiped away one of her tears. "That is just... so nice to hear" she said, smiling down at him. "Please could you... just say that I'm the oldest sister once more?"

"Why?"

"If you do, I'll leave you alone."

Ike smiled. "Okay fine then Mist You're the older sister."

"And you are?"

"The younger brother, and the awesome swordsman whose outta here" Ike then tried running away before being grabbed by Mist. "Hey you said you'd leave me alone!"

"I will just... not now" she said, looking into his eyes. "I promise you'll have plenty of time to play with your friends and everyone here all day but... but now can it just be the two of us enjoying this moment?"

Ike looked at Mist confused. 'What's up with her?' he thought. 'She's acting so weird.' Ike sighed. 'Then again she always acts weird. Older sisters are just so annoying, but...' he then looked at Mist shivering some. 'But it'd be wrong to make her feel worse' Ike then returned the hug, making Mist smile even more. She then gave her temporary younger brother the biggest non lethal bear hug one could receive, picturing the two's time together lasting forever.

Mist wasn't the only babysitter sharing the love though. Ribbon the fairy was shown squeezing young Kirby and Prince Dedede tightly.

"Ahhh it's so good to see the two of you" she said kissing them lightly on the forehead.

"You too Ribbon" Kirby said returning the hug. "Especially since you make the best cake and cookies ever." Kirby then held up a chocolate chip cookie. "Even better then this one" he said, inching it closer to his mouth.

"Put that cookie down!" Prince Dedede said, grabbing the cookie from Kirby's hands.

Ribbon sighed. 'Oh man, I was hoping the two were finally getting along-'

"You have to share it, remember?" Dedede then broke the cookie into three pieces. "See one for you, one for me, and one for Ribbon."

"Oh yeah" Kirby said, a huge grin on his face. "I remember you taught us about sharing Ribbon."

"I did?" Ribbon asked, blinking a few times.

"Course you did" Dedede said, as he and Kirby were shown jumping out of her grip. "Remember? You told us about manners and even made that song that goes along with it."

'Wait, no I didn't' Ribbon thought to herself. 'I didn't meet these two in their childhoods. I wished I did but...' Ribbon thought for a second. 'Wait, of course! From what Master Hand said, everyone turning into kids happened due to his brother wishing it so.' She looked around. 'Maybe that means that this place... this dimensions... is an area where various wishes CAN come true' She then closed her eyes, glowing a bit. 'Yes.... I can sense it. That pure, children's magic. Not born out of cynicism or anger, but rather of hope and fun. The kind of magic either those pure of heart know about, or the purity of children can obtain. This place-'

"Hey, Ribbony' Young Kirby poked her a couple of times. "Are you okay?'

She looked down. "I'm fine" she said. "I'm just... going to enjoy being here more then I thought I would"

"Me too" Young Kirby then sighed. "Though I wish we all had a big pizza to enjoy too" On one of the tables near the doors out of the room, a rather large pizza box was being delivered by a guy dressed up in discovery zone employee attire. He quickly put the box down and exited the room, without so much as uttering a single word.

Dedede looked at the table. "Hey, look, it's that there pizza you mentioned" Dedede stated.

Kirby gasped and turned around. "Oh boy, Pizza!" He said happily before rushing over to the table.

Dedede scratched his head. "How did that guy know Kirby wanted pizza?" he asked.

Ribbon sighed and looked down. 'Even if Dedede is good now it'd be wrong to tell him. After all, if the kids knew about this, who knows what kind of things they'd wish for?' She then made a thumbs up. "Let's just say they really know how to give good service here."

"Good to hear" Dedede said rubbing his stomach. "Cause I am getting kind of hungry" he stated as his stomach was burbling some.

"I'll bet" she said holding out her finger. "So how about we eat. After that, we can talk about what other fun things we can do around here, okay?" Dedede nodded as Ribbon guided him over to the table. Soon most of the babysitters guided the kids to the table (the Smashers smelling the food and wanting to dig in, even though they're technical lunch time that day had already passed), helping the young children dig into their food. Without making a terrible mess of the table, or themselves.

"Oh boy, Pizza Time, Pizza Time!" Crazy Hand said rushing over to one of the tables.

Master Hand sighed, as we saw him look at everything through his viewing crystal. "Well at least those babysitters seem to... sort of have those kids... well some of them anyway, under control" he then looked away. "Still I don't know about leaving the kids with him though."

"I know it doesn't seem smart, but trust me, it's the right move" a voice bellowed out.

Master Hand looked out confused. "Okay what figure from out of nowhere said that?"

In a snap (literally) the figure appeared in front of Master Hand. It looked exactly like the hand, except it was glowing with blue electrical energy as it pointed at the other glove. "Greetings Master Hand, I'm you from the future" the "future" hand said dramatically. "And I've come to tell you what to do now. Before everything...." he then looked around a bit before leaning in closer. "Changes"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Well that's it everyone. Yeah like I said fairly short chapter but hey there will be more coming up. For example what exactly is going to change? Who is this Future Master Hand anyway, and why has he come to Master Hand? Will the babysitters really be able to handle all the children? Or will they need some additional help? Tune in for that and much more in later chapters. Till then I hope you all enjoyed this. Consider it your special new years eve story and my last one of 2009. I hope 2010 is a great year, and a year where I really give you all the things I promised. I would of given you chapter 50 of SSNED but that I blame on computer problems that... well enough ranting really. Just tell me if you enjoyed this story or not in a review. Remember to leave reviews people. It's these reviews that inspire me to keep writing this after all.


End file.
